Schools
Despite living busy lives fighting Witches, Rumors, and each other, most of the Magical Girls of the Magia Record world still regularly attend some form of formal education. In Japan, students begin compulsory education at 6 years old, finishing in middle school at 15. Many continue on through high school and university. Each ward in Kamihama City hosts at least one school, each with its own unique uniform. Most school uniforms are available as Magical Girl costumes and can be unlocked by completing Magical Girl Personal Stories. Kamihama City= Kamihama Muncipal University * Location: Shinsei Ward The only named university in the game. As a higher educational facility, students are no longer required to wear a uniform. Notable Students *Nanami Yachiyo Kamihama Muncipal University Affiliated School * JP name: 神浜市立大附属学校 * Location: Shinsei Ward Located on the same campus as the university, this school is attended by several of the game's main characters. It offers both middle school and high school level education. Notable Students *Aino Mito *Akino Kaede *Haruna Konomi *Ibuki Reira *Isuzu Ren *Kisaki Emiri *Kumi Seika *Minagi Sasara *Minami Rena *Nanami Yachiyo (graduated prior to the main story) *Natsume Kako *Suzuka Sakuya *Tamaki Iroha *Tamaki Ui *Togame Momoko *Yui Tsuruno Mizuna's Girls School * JP name: 水名女学園 * Location: Mizuna Ward Notable Students *Amane Tsukuyo *Ami Ria *Azusa Mifuyu (graduated prior to the main story) *Fumino Sayuki *Futaba Sana *Kozue Mayu *Kurumi Manaka *Nanase Yukika *Sarasa Hanna *Tatsuki Asuka *Yayoi Kanoko Sankyōin Educational School *JP name: 参京院教育学園 *Location: Sankyō Ward Notable Students *Hiiragi Nemu *Hozumi Shizuku *Mikuri Ayame *Shinobu Akira *Shizumi Konoha *Tokiwa Nanaka *Utsuho Natsuki *Yusa Hazuki Central School *JP Name: 中央学園 *Location: Chūō Ward Notable Students *Awane Kokoro *Ayano Rika *Chun Meiyui *Eri Aimi *Kagami Masara *Mariko Ayaka *Mitsuki Felicia Sakae Comprehensive School *JP name: 栄総合学園 *Location: Sakae Ward A school with many popular after-school club activities. Notable Students *Alina Gray *Megumi Moka *Misono Karin *Yukino Kanae *Chizu Ranka Kōshō School *JP name: 工匠学舎 *Location: Kōshō Ward In keeping with the area's theme, many of this school's students are engaged in artisanal studies and pratices. Notable Students *Amane Tsukasa *Chiaki Riko *Komachi Mikura *Kira Temari *Mihono Seira *Miyabi Shigure Daitō School *JP name: 大東学院 *Location: Daitō Ward In keeping with the city's East-West divide, Daitō School is attended mainly by the lower-income students from the local area. Notable Students *Anna Meru *Azumi Hagumu *Izumi Kanagi *Mao Himika *Yakumo Mitama Minagi Freedom School *JP Name: 南凪自由学園 *Location: Minagi Ward Notable Students *Hiiragi Sakurako *Midori Ryou *Miyako Hinano *Natsu Ryouko Saint Liliana Academy *JP name: 聖リリアンナ学園 *Location: Hokuyō Ward In keeping with its location, this school is attended by the city's higher class students. Reputably difficult to get into. Notable Students *Satomi Touka *Yuuki Rion *Yuuki Hotori |-|Other Cities= Mitakihara Middle School *JP name: 見滝原中学校 *Location: Mitakihara The iconic school from the original Puella Magi Madoka ☆ Magica series. Attended by members of the Puella Magi Holy Quintet. Read more about this school at the Puella Magi Wiki. Notable Students *Akemi Homura (Megane ver.) *Kaname Madoka *Kure Kirika (not mentioned in the game, but depicted in other media) *Miki Sayaka *Sakura Kyouko (depicted as a student in some media, but not in the main Magia Record story) *Tomoe Mami Akanegasaki Middle School *JP name: 茜ヶ咲中学校 *Location: Hohzuki The main school from the Puella Magi Suzune ☆ Magica series. Read more about the Suzune Magica series at the Puella Magi Wiki. Notable Students *Amano Suzune *Hinata Matsuri *Kanade Haruka *Narumi Arisa *Shion Chisato Shirahara Academy *JP name: 白羽女学院 *Location: not stated Mikuni Oriko's school from the Puella Magi Oriko ☆ Magica series. Not mentioned in the game, however Oriko's school uniform is one of her available costumes. Read more about the Oriko Magica series at the Puella Magi Wiki. Notable Students *Mikuni Oriko South Middle School *JP name: *Location: Asunaro City The school from the Puella Magi Kazumi ☆ Magica. Not explicitly mentioned in the game, however the characters' school uniforms are available as costumes. Read more about the Kazumi Magica series at the Puella Magi Wiki. Notable Students *Kazumi *Maki Kaoru *Misaki Umika Kirimine Village Kirimine Middle School *JP name: 霧峰村立霧峰中学校 *Location: Kirimine Village Toki Sunao's school before the events of The Green Jasper Diviners. Not much is known about it; to date, Sunao is the only named Magical Girl from Kirimine Village. Notable Students *Toki Sunao Matsumiya Municipal First Middle School *JP name: 松宮市立第一中学校 *Location: Matsumiya Hiroe Chiharu's school before the events of The Green Jasper Diviners. Not much is known about it; to date, Chiharu is the only named Magical Girl from Matsumiya. Notable Students *Hiroe Chiharu Toraya Town School *JP name: 虎屋町学園 *Location: Toraya Town One of the schools attended by girls from the Promised Blood clan during the events of Crimson Resolve (Event). Notable Students *Kirari Hikaru *Kureha Yuna Unnamed Middle School *JP name: ??? *Location: Takarazaki City The school Tamaki Iroha attended in her hometown before moving to Kamihama City in Main Story Chapter 3. Its name is never mentioned in the game. Notable Students *Tamaki Iroha (transfers out during events of the game) |-|Collabs= Nanahyakuichi Public Middle School *JP name: 公立七百一中学校 *Location: not stated One of the many schools of the Monogatari series. Read more about this school at the Monogatari Series Wiki. Notable Students *Sengoku Nadeko Naoetsu Private High School *JP name: 私立直江津高校 *Location: not stated One of the many schools of the Monogatari series. Read more about this school at the Monogatari Series Wiki. Notable Students *Hanekawa Tsubasa *Kanbaru Suruga *Senjougahara Hitagi Private Seishou University-Affiliated Elementary School *JP name: 私立聖祥大学付属小学校 *Location: Uminari City The school from the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha series. As an elementary school, this is the lowest level of education depicted in the game. This school is only mentioned in the character bios of the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha collaboration cast and does not appear in the game; there are no live2d models of the school uniform. Read more about this school at the Nanoha Series Wiki. Notable Students *Fate T. Harlaown *Takamachi Nanoha *Yagami Hayate Category:Story